


Lightenings Death

by Morgan_0315



Series: Mini Stories [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Dying by lightening, no idea how to tag besides sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_0315/pseuds/Morgan_0315
Summary: During Dooms Day Tommy’s loses his last life. The group gather to mourn him, or at least those who would. Tommy on the other hand becomes a Ghost similar to Wilbur and returns.
Series: Mini Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Lightenings Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first story and I thought of it more as a one-shot in my head and I was curious if I could turn it into a short story! I really liked the idea I had for this so here you go!

When someone dies a group will gather. Either to pay respects or to help pass the soul on to another world. Regardless of how that person was alive, a memorial will always be held. And a group will always gather. Even if that group are ghost who are the only ones to remember that lost soul. Tommy was a bright young boy with energy for days. He was outgoing and could make multiple friends. He was lovable and attracted the attention of everyone he was around.

Even in death, he was the star of the show.

A group gathered around the blooded and battered body of Tommy. His eyes were closed with his mouth slightly agape. His skin was pale, it was clear even without knowing the boy, that he was dead. His body was limp in the hands of his best friend that was crying into his chest over his death. It was in fact cruel to leave Tubbo to cry for his friend with no comfort, but in reality Tommy was the boys only comfort.

"Tubbs..." Ghostbur whispered as he slid down on the ground beside his brothers corpse, and best friend. The wet ground irritated his ghost form but it was for his brother, and for Tubbos so he disregarded any pain he felt. Tubbo continued to sob into Tommy's chest refusing to look at the man. He shook his head forcing a thought deep in his head that his friends death was his fault. That 'he should have been the one dead.' Grief had over taking Tubbo and he didn't even realize that Ghostbur had pulled his face into his chest for him to stop shaking Tommy's body with the sobs that wracked his body.

"H-he's gone!" Tubbo loudly cried out his voice cracking as he clutched Ghostburs yellow cardigan with his hand. Ghostbur rubbed soothing circles into his back as he shed his own tears. Memories of his brother. Memories he could barely remember due to his own death. With the travesty Tommy's death caused Tubbo, he could only imagine the pain he caused Tommy.

Unlike his best friend Tommy was not the emotional one. He wouldn't visibly cry unless he was alone. Ghostbur gently held the crying boy in his arms as he hummed a small song that would soothe even Tommy into sleep.

Tubbo’s sobs quieten but he wasn't asleep. He was tired and could no longer cry. His eyes were red and puffy, but nothing could help that. He slightly withdrew from the hug only to stare at his friends face. 

It was peaceful. Lightening had stuck Tommy and he had fallen from a great height. Both of which could have killed him, but none would know for sure which. His over shirt was a bit tattered from the fall and the years of worn. Underneath was a bigger shirt that had once been Wilburs. But between those layers was a small rope. Tubbo reached towards his neck to see a thin little rope. He pulled in froward and nearly sobbed at the thin metal attached to it.

It was small and circular. It had four letters and a thin needle. It was carefully clasped around a thin rope that was made of strong, unbreakable material. It was a small compass that was pointing directly at him. It wasn't something he had told Tubbo, that he kept on his person. In fact, he had told him it was in his enderchest.

Tubbo weakly held out the compass to Ghostbur. Ghostbur had been the one to give them the compasses so he knew immediately what it was. He carefully took it from Tubbos shaking hands.

"He wore it," Tubbos voice was hoarse but his words were still understood. "He... he told me the day he'd take it out of his chest, he was gonna die," he muttered and the group which never uttered a word, stayed that way. They watched their friendship break and mend in the past, but they wondered if that could be done if one of them was dead?

"He was a great friend," Tubbo smiled. He spoke warmly as he addressed his friend, and even though his face held a strained smile, that all it was. Strained. He tried to be happy but pain and sadness forced its way down into his soul, stealing any light.

"And a good brother," Ghostbur whispered. He gently combed through his brothers hair as Tubbo tightened his grip on Tommy.

Everyone who was there was silent. Either stricken with their own grief over the dead boy, shocked into silence at the odds of dying to lightening, or knew better then to try and taut the boy over the death of his friend. Tubbo had lost more that day then anyone had thought. He lost his country, his best friend, and any hope for the future.

"I can never forgive myself," he muttered. His warm gaze on his friend turned to hatred towards himself as he turned away to scowl at the ground. Sam quickly came to his side gently tapping him on the shoulder.

"You know the kid wouldn't have wanted that. You were his best friend and you know that as well. He would have wanted you to be happy even if he wasn't with you." Tubbo weakly glared at the man with the creeper mask but didn't say anything. He wanted comfort, but he wanted it from his best friend.

"You and Tommy were both brave, and these wars were started over nonsense. He shouldn't have been involved, and neither should you. You are both children who should have lived happy carefree lives." Sam continued pulling Tubbo into a hug nodding to Ghostbur that he would take care of tubbo.

Ghostbur moved to reposition Tommy so the dead could rest easy.

"Maybe he could come back?" Ghostbur suggested. It wasn't clear wether that opinion would be accepted by Tubbo so nobody remarked. "He could be Ghostinit? We could have fun, I- I could tech him how to do ghost things, I... I," it wasn't till Ghostbur faltered with his own statements of false joys that they realized, Ghostbur wasn't being a happy optimist, he genuinely wanted to see his brother again, after knowing the pain he put his brother in.

"Will, I'm not sure it works like that," Techno responded. "He would have been here sooner if he was going to come back." He replied dryly.

"Maybe he got lost? Or stuck? I- I could go help him!" Ghostbur started to suggest.

"What's wrong?" He heard a voice ask but Ghostburs panic set in as he wanted to help his brother.

"I-I need to go help my brother! He maybe trapped, scared, worried that I wasn't coming to help him! I- I-," Ghostbur paused before looking to the voice. No one seemed to realize Ghostbur was staring at something before he tackled them to the ground.

The boy fell with a yelp as Ghostbur smothered him with a hug.

The group backed away in surprise as the two tumbled to the ground in a hug. Ghostbur nuzzled his face into Tommy’s neck as he looked on in confusion. His arms were stiff unsure of what was happening in the moment, and unsure of wether or not he should hug back.

"Tommy!" Tubbo shouted pulling away from Sam to hug his best friend. Tommy stared at the group trying to shrink away at all the attention that had been given to him.

He was only in the crowd to ask why everyone was so sad. The rain had just let up and the sky was clear and full of stars. He wanted to see if he could impress them with his knowledge of the stars, and maybe help them.

"I-I'm sorry, do I know you?" Tommy asked awkwardly with a smile as he tilted his head to the two hugging him. Tubbo jerked back at the sudden realization that his friend no longer remembered him.

"My... my names Tubbo," Tommy interrupted him before he could say anything else,"Well my name is Tommy! But.. I think you already know that," there was a brief pause as Ghostbur pulled away from his brother. "Ummm, did you know that the stars are pretty?" He asked pointing to a collection of stars and stared to list off a few facts. 

"I- I didn't know that," Tubbo replied staring at the stars with a longing look.

"Sorry, but, why was everyone so sad? It's pretty! We should be happy!" The boy smiled standing (floating) pulling both boys up with him as he hummed a little tune.

"Something sad happened Tommy, my-," Tubbos voice broke as he tried to finish his sentence. He seemingly didn't need to as Tommy had looked over his shoulder at the dirty body that was being cradled by an older man.

"Your friend died, I'm sorry," he mumbled reaching up to brush the tears away from Tubbos already swollen eyes.

"It's- it's okay, h-he's in a better place now," he forced a smile but even Tommy understood that he wasn't happy.

"This reminds me of when I watched my best friend die," Tommy openly remarked staring at the body of who he didn't realize was himself. "He was small and caring. The embodiment of good... yet killed so easily," he mumbled. After Tubbos death Tommy hadn't talked about how that pain had effected him. He instead closed that part of him off, and would brush off the attempt of anyone who would try and force him to talk. It took him dying to open up.

"What else do you remember from you life?" Ghostbur asked, maybe he was like him and remembered the happy bits, but he wondered about that memory.

"I-I" Tommy stuttered grabbing his arm in comfort. His body shook as he attempted to reply steadily," I remember a war? Two? Maybe three of them? Destruction... blood, death... exile, no, two of them, and betrayal," Tommy stuttered out as his grip on his arm became painful and it was clear he had drawn his blood from the retreat his bloody hand. "Ah," tubbo pulled his arm away terrified that Tommy would hurt himself.

"Are you okay?!" Tubbo shouted digging through his bag for a gapple or something to help him. Tommy just held up his bloody hand to examine his blood.

"Was I a bad person?" Tommy's question rung out stopping Tubbo, Ghostbur, and anyone who had moved to attempt to help the ghost.

"Was I a bad person that hurt someone? Is that why I remember so much pain?" He asked again more frantic this time as if he needed the reassurance like Tubbo needed his best friend.

"No, you weren't bad! You... you were so good, we just didn't understand you," Tubbo yelled, his voice quieted to a whisper as he wrapped Tommy's arm with bandages.

"You knew me?" 

"We were best friends Tommy," Tubbo smiled. Tommy looked around but found himself hating himself because his memories of anyone present were gone.

"If I only have my bad memories then everyone was good, it was none of your faults! You were all good to me!" Tommy cheered as he smiled. The crowd grew confused. Not to long ago had they caused most of the turmoil in his life before his passing.

"Tommy, no. We were bad people to you," Techno announced and the boy shook his head.

"You can't be! I don't remember any of you! You couldn't have been the ones to make me sad if I only remember bad things!" 

The crowd then realized, the boy that they all either hated or saw as a nuisance saw them all as good. Nobody here had hurt him in his memories, and though everyone believed he hated everyone, that it was him against the world, it was then that they realized he was just a misunderstood boy. Now dead because of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got to the end, I hope you enjoyed the small story, I may write more on this idea and lead into a group of one-shots, that could even lead to a short book? I don’t know. This was my first attempt at uploading her so I hope I’m well received!


End file.
